


Heartbeat.

by veraroux



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veraroux/pseuds/veraroux





	Heartbeat.

Closing the file after finishing the paper work of the last mission,you winced at how much your neck hurted when you stood up,making a face to your self you started to walk up to your room.  
Seeing Natasha on your door,you smiled immediatley checking around if anyone was around to your luck,there wasn't.   
You slowly wrapped your arms around her neck,kissing her lovingly. Feeling of her soft lips was always your favorite,her sweet parfume filling your head.  
You closed the little distance between you,reaching for the handle and opening it,  
slowly pushing her in,never once leaving her red,plump lips.  
She props you against the wall,shedding your clothes one by one.  
Her hands rubbing your sides,nails dragging along in each others skin heating more and more every passing second.  
You grab the hem of her shirt,pulling out in one motion,the unbareable want to feel her skin against yours grow,you kiss her neck while inhaling her scent,hands dancing on her sking tracing every mark,every little detail.  
You push her on the bed making a trail of kisses down her neck,throat and breasts.  
She exhales,her hands making their way onto your hair.  
You unhook her bra,hands cupping her breasts,you take one of the nipples into your mouth,sucking it.  
She moans trying to be quiet.  
You give the same attention to the other one before sucking your way to her stomach,you take of her panties and spread her legs.  
Kissing your way down her thighs,finally getting to her wet core.  
Giving small licks to her lips,making her whine in desperation,not letting one drop go to waste.  
You push the lips apart with two fingers getting to her clit,taking it into your mouth and sucking i while sloely moving your head.  
He legs were shaking and closing around your head while her moans filled the room,your name falling out her lips like something holy.  
"Baby,i am close.."  
"I know love,let go."  
She can't help herself but scream,she comes.   
You lick her clean.  
Raising up,you capture her lips again,rolling in the bed.  
You push her hair out of the way,losing yourself in her eyes like everytime,after all these years.  
"I missed you so much.." you speak softly.  
"I got that part babygirl." you chuckle at the nickname she has for you.  
Pulling her closer to you,begging for her warmth,skin.  
She kisses every inch of you,hands traveling among your body,soft touches that make you go weak in all the right places.  
Her lean fingers pushing your panties aside,all the sensations making you dizzy.  
Lips on your breasts,long licks on your nipples you feel yourself getting wetter and wetter.  
You arch your back,begging for more,more of her and what only she can give to you.  
Fingers find your clitoris,slowly rubbing at first as she works faster your moans get louder and louder.  
She dips her fingers in your heat, you scream not even trying to hold in anymore.  
Nat is moving them in and out making you shake,holding on to her for dear life.  
"Oh,fuck!"   
She feels your walls tighting around her fingers,eyes not once leaving your face.  
"Go on baby..come on my fingers."  
You do as she says,you come with a cry.

 

 

After cleaning up,you lay in bed,cheek on her breast,the sound of her heartbeat calming you down,bringing you peace.  
"Nat..I don't want to keep this a secret anymore,It is torture being around you and not being able to touch you,kiss you."  
"I love you too much,too much to keep pretending i am not in love."  
She takes a deep breath,looking into your eyes.  
She slowly rubs your cheek giving you one of her soft smiles,that you always felt lucky that you got to see it.  
"We will tell them,tomorrow morning."  
"I love you so much,babygirl."  
"I love you even more."


End file.
